Please, Stop Me—
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: AU / —from loving you. Sakura mencintainya, setulus hatinya. Namun, bagaimana jika orang yang ia cintai adalah orang yang membawa kegelapan baginya di masa lalu? Permainan bernama cinta ini terus saja mempermainkan gadis yang masih lugu itu. / My first fiction at this fandom! Mind to RnR? / HIATUS or maybe DISCONTINUED


Semilir angin bertiup dengan tenangnya di kota Paris. Suara cicitan burung menemani suasana sore yang sepi itu. Kendaraan demi kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Para pejalan kaki terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga sampai di tujuan yang mereka kehendaki.

Jauh di sana—sepasang manik _emerald_ terus memerhatikan sebuah objek tak kasat mata yang berada tak jauh darinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu indah berlambaian seiring dengan arahnya angin yang terus bertiup. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dibiarkan menggantung di sisi jendela putih itu.

Manik _emerald_ itu terus mengerjap, saat angin menerpa wajahnya—merasakan kenikmatan yang sempurna. Dengan pemandangan Paris sore, ia terus menikmati keadaannya di situ.

Gadis merah jambu itu mengarahkan pandangannya dari keindahan kota Paris menuju objek yang diperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang kini menelusuri barisan-barisan tulisan yang berada di buku tebalnya, mencermatinya, dan membalik-balikkan halaman-halaman pada buku tersebut.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Rumah besar yang berada di samping rumahnya—itulah tempat si pemuda tinggal, menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku-buku tebal di balik jendela rumahnya yang tidak sering ditutupi tirai—memberikan keuntungan bagi gadis itu untuk lebih sering memperhatikannya.

* * *

**Please, Stop Me—**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Please, Stop Me— © Ayano Suzune

Warning: AU, maybe OOC, typos, misstypos.

* * *

Bentuk wajah yang sempurna dengan dua manik _onyx_. Bentuk bibirnya yang tidak mengulas senyum—terlihat tipis dan datar. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, datar, dan kaku. Rahangnya yang tidak mengeras—santai saja mengikuti garis wajahnya. Rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah sempurna itu. Semua merupakan ciri khas tersendiri bagi si gadis merah jambu.

Pemuda di seberang jendela. Semua tentu tahu siapa pemilik rumah besar tersebut. Dengan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di garasi pribadi—taman di pekarangan rumah yang dilengkapi tumbuhan-tumbuhan segar yang memperindah suasana—dan juga lambang keluarga yang setia berada di pagar rumah keluarga tersebut.

Gadis itu—Sakura—masih saja tidak mengerti mengapa rumahnya yang bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan rumah itu bisa berdampingan dengan rumah besar milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Namun baginya hal ini merupakan sebuah keberuntungan belaka. Ia masih dapat melihat wajah serius Tuan Muda Uchiha yang kian membaca buku seiring waktu pada tiap sore hari.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sejak pertama kali ia melihat si bungsu Uchiha itu, ia selalu merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Pesona Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa menarik siapa saja untuk mendekatinya—telah menarik Haruno Sakura ke dalam pusaran kekaguman yang begitu mendalam.

Sakura sendiri masih tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan pemuda yang satu itu. Ia hanya dapat memperhatikannya setiap hari—saat Uchiha Sasuke bertekun dengan buku-buku tebalnya ditemani secangkir kopi panas.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya atau menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membalikkan halaman pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia tampak begitu tertegun sewaktu manik _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan _onyx_ tegas milik Uchiha Sasuke—meski hanya sedetik karena pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia hanya mengetahui satu hal yang pasti dan ia mengerti akan hal itu.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Hajimemashite, minna-sama! Saya author baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto Indonesia ini. Walaupun ini fic abal, saya akui itu :)

Mungkin, nanti akan ada beberapa karakter yang OOC di fic ini. Tapi saya berusaha untuk tetap membuat karakter-karakter tersebut tetap IC.

Mind to review? Bisa betulkan di mana kesalahan yang saya perbuat di fic ini? Untuk lebih baik lagi bagi saya ke depannya :)

Arigatou~


End file.
